


The Heat is On

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Mockingjay Songs [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, Kinda, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, it's up to you, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: Four isn’t like other districts. It’s hotter, for one. And not just because of the temperature either. Can you say Finnick Odair? Annie Cresta sure can.





	The Heat is On

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 31: Hot  
> Words: 637  
> Summary: Four isn’t like other districts. It’s hotter, for one. And not just because of the temperature either. Can you say Finnick Odair? Annie Cresta sure can.

**oOo**

 

Annie stood in the sweltering heat of the main town square trying not to melt. It was Reaping Day. June 1st. Which, in Four, meant that it was ninety degrees and steamy.

 

All around her, kids were fanning their faces with the ubiquitous straw hats and fabric fans that were so endemic to Four. She longed for the shade of the cypress trees or a cool ocean breeze. 

 

She was glad that Four’s Reaping took place in the mid-morning, rather than mid-afternoon like the higher numbered districts. Too bad she didn’t live in One; their Reaping took place at daybreak, which was the only decent daylight hour in Four during the summer.

 

As was her wont, she ignored the reading of the Treaty of Treason and the introduction of Four’s Victors. The part that concerned her wasn’t until later, at 10:15 on the dot, to be exact. Their escort was meticulous that way. So punctual and precise that he was even better than the ancient clock situated in the town square. No matter how many times the Capitol sent someone out to fix it, it always ran too slow or too fast, or somehow both at the same time.

 

With the magic words of “May the odds be ever in your favor,” Annie steeled herself, hoping she wouldn’t have to do what so many before her had.

 

“And now for the name of your first tribute.” The man’s hand dug around in the fishbowl. “Katrina Odair!”

 

Her name had been called every year since she first became eligible, and every year someone from the Career Camp volunteered in her place. The poor girl was practically as much of a staple on the raised platform as her more-famous brother. With a look of resignation, she trudged up to the stage, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. She was seventeen. Only one more year to go. One more year until she was safe. 

 

“Do we have any volunteers?”

 

Annie knew what she had to do. “I do. I volunteer as tribute.”

 

The escort seemed disappointed as Annie wove through the crowd to the dais and climbed the rickety old stairs to the stage. 

 

The Odair family had already suffered enough. It didn’t matter that their son had returned a Victor. They’d already offered up their sacrifice, and unlike the bastards in One, Four refused to allow one family to suffer more than once. Once a family paid their blood tribute that generation, they were exempt from paying it again. No matter what the Capitol said, Katrina Odair would never be in the Hunger Games. Not unless they changed the rules. 

 

Annie gazed out at the crowd, meeting her parents’ and siblings’ eyes. A nod. A look. And Annie knew they were proud of her. Of her sacrifice. Now they were safe. It was enough.

 

A smooth voice came from behind her. “Thank you.”

 

She turned to find herself nearly nose-to-nose with the breathtakingly handsome face of Finnick Odair. For a second she couldn’t breathe. “Just make sure I have lots of sponsors.” The words tumbled out before she could censor them.  She was glad it was that, not a spill of random sounds and half-finished compliments to his beauty.

 

He seemed surprised -- almost awed by her -- and he stared into her eyes for a moment before he answered, “I will.”

 

There was something in the way he said it that made her believe him. With a nod she turned away, thankful this time for the heat that covered up the blush spreading up her cheeks.

 

At least there was a silver lining to it being so hot, she didn’t have to let everyone know she had a crush on Finnick Odair. June 1st might be inferno levels of hot, but Finnick Odair was even hotter.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 7/12/18  
> Revised: 7/27/18
> 
> The title comes from the song by Glenn Frey.
> 
> So we unintentionally managed to put this in the Let Me Fly universe, but realized it works. So here! Have some backstory for Finnick and Annie!
> 
> The Capitol was absolutely trying to create another Cashmere and Gloss, but Four said nope, not happening.
> 
> Also, this is the last Patchwork fic - so that is officially complete! However, that doesn’t mean we’re finished writing one-shots...we may have created another word list. Or three. So look for those in a bit!
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those who do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
